


A Good Employee Knows What His Boss Wants

by 13chapters



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Public Sex, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13chapters/pseuds/13chapters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Blindfold prompt: Jensen R. Ackles is the boss at an office/law firm.</p><p>Jared just got out of school and is hired as Jensen's secretary.</p><p>Jensen's been flirting non-stop, but Jared just doesn't seem to get it. Then, one day, Jared's stamping letter's with Jensen's signature; he uses his hand to test the stamp. Jensen can't help it: he gets so hot when he sees his named stamped on Jared's hand. He claims Jared roughly in front of the whole office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Employee Knows What His Boss Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to perfumaniac for cleaning up the spelling and grammar!
> 
> Also, I totally know this is really cliched. What can I say, I like cliches. :D

The most frustrating part is that Jensen can _tell_ that Jared has a crush on him.

Jensen isn't delusional. He knows he's an attractive guy, he sees people's eyes tracking him on the sidewalk, on the train, when he goes out. It gives him a kind if power, and it's just... _hot_ , knowing that other people lust after him.

But most of those people don't know Jensen, and he doesn't know them. It's a fleeting amusement. He doesn't see them every day, he doesn't watch them watch him through the glass wall of his office. He doesn't see them blush whenever he catches them. Their voices don't crack adorably when they wish him a good morning.

Only Jared does that. His admin. How much more cliche can Jensen get, really?

And _adorable_ is a good word for Jared in general. He's just twenty-two, fresh out of college. He's tall - very tall, really - and lanky, and he has these dimples, and he's pretty much the cutest fucking thing Jensen has ever seen. The way he looks up at Jensen through his bangs, all shy and sweet, when Jensen goes by his desk, it's takes pretty much all the restraint Jensen has not to grab Jared by the collar of his polo shirt, drag him into his office and...well, Jensen has a whole set of elaborate fantasies of what he would do.

First, Jensen really wants to get his hands (and okay, mouth) on Jared's dick, which he's sure has got to be as big and gorgeous as the rest of him. Then there are the fantasies where Jared is on his knees for Jensen, looking up all shy and cute and hoping he's doing a good job (which he totally is, he's kind of shy and tentative, but he's also really into it and then Jensen has his fingers tangled in all that hair, fuck yeah). Then Jensen shoves Jared and admires his pert little ass before turning him over his desk and fucking the shit out of him. Also Jared is really noisy and says things like "fuck me hard, Jensen! I want your cock so bad!" so loudly that everyone else in the office hears it and knows that Jared is _his_ and you can look, but you can't fucking touch.

It's a really good fantasy. And now Jensen is sitting at his desk, hard as a motherfucking rock. He glances through the glass wall of his office. He meets Jared's eyes briefly before Jared hastily looks away and starts shuffling through some papers on his desk. Jensen's cock twitches.

How is a man supposed to get any work done with that kind of distraction? Seriously.

And it's not like Jensen doesn't flirt with Jared. He teases him. He compliments him on his clothes (especially when he doesn't button up the top button because they show off his neck; even Jared's _neck_ is amazing, seriously). He asks him how much he works out, which has got to be a lot, because Jensen has seen him eat. But Jared just does his flush-and-stammer thing and it never gets any further.

He needs to get laid. Preferably by his admin. As soon as he can figure out a way to ask Jared to suck his cock that won't violate corporate sexual harassment policy, that is.

::

"Did you just turn down a drink from that guy?" Danneel asks, incredulously. "He was hot!"

"I guess," Jensen says, dismissively. "He didn't meet my standards."

"Your standards are stupid. Do you want to get laid, or just sit around and pout?"

"I want to pout, get drunk, and then fuck my admin."

Danneel groans.

"Jensen, we have gone over this like eighteen times. You can't fuck your admin."

"Why not?" Jensen asks. "Obviously I want to fuck him. A lot. And I'm pretty sure he'd be into it, he has this huge crush on me, it's so cute."

"Because. You can't. It's a terrible idea."

"That's because you've never seen him," Jensen tells her. "If you had seen him, you would understand." He takes a sip of the gin & tonic some random guy bought him.

"Workplace romances are a bad idea, Jensen. Find a hot boy or girl here and fuck them. Like that guy over there? He's hot."

Jensen follows her glance and chokes on his g&t. There, in a the middle of a crowd he stands head and shoulders over, is Jared.

"That's him!" he manages. "That's my admin!"

"Seriously?" Danneel asks. "Of all the nightclubs in the world, he had to walk into this one? Shit. I think _I_ want to fuck him."

Jensen's hackles rise. Or they would, if he had hackles.

"No way," he tells her. "If I can't fuck him, no one can."

"You don't actually own him, you know," Danneel points out.

Jensen doesn't answer her. Jared has noticed him. He's kind of staring. A girl next to him grabs his arm and tugs him down so she can say something in his ear, and Jensen feels a flare of jealousy.

Jensen beckons him with a hand.

"Dude, he's not your servant," Danneel hisses, but it's too late. Jared is already heading over. He looks like a different - although equally adorable - person without his button-ups and khakis, and his usually tidy hair is kind of rumpled and messy, which makes Jensen wonder how it got that way. He's in jeans and a dark (Jensen can't tell the exact color in the dim lighting of the club) v-neck t-shirt. Jensen wants to lick his neck and he isn't even drunk.

"Hi Jensen," Jared says with an awkward little wave.

"Hi Jared," he says, trying to be smooth. "This is my friend Danneel. Dani, my administrative assistant, Jared."

"Hi Jared," Danneel says, offering him her hand. "I've heard _so much_ about you."

"Uhh...you have?" Jared sounds a little alarmed, but he reaches out to shake her hand. "All good, I hope."

"Of course!" Danneel tells him with a sparkling laugh. "Wow, you have...really really big hands, Jared."

Jensen wishes they were sitting at a table instead of a bar so he could kick her under it.

"Uh, yeah, being big kind of runs in my family," Jared says, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, really? You have brothers and sisters?" Danneel has the flirty thing going on and although Jensen knows that Jared must be into guys - or at least into him - he doesn't know how he feels about women. And if Jared is even the tiniest bit into women, he will be into Danneel. Straight women are into Danneel.

"Who are you here with?" Jensen interrupts loudly. Okay, he's kind of drunk.

"Uhh...some friends," Jared says.

Jensen relaxes a bit.

"You look good, all dressed down," Jensen tells him. "Too bad we don't have Casual Fridays in the office, right?"

"You look...really different too," Jared says. "Good."

Jensen looks down at himself. He usually wears suits to the office, so pretty different from the old jeans and t-shirt advertising a local band he used to go see in college sometimes. But hell, he does look good, if he does say so himself.

"Let me buy you a drink," Jensen says. "You want a beer?"

"Oh, no," Jared says, backing away a couple steps. "That's fine."

"Jared, dude, it's okay," Jensen says encouragingly. "We're not at work, it's okay to have a couple drinks, I promise."

"It's not that, it's..."

"It's what?"

"Uh...nothing. Um. Yeah, okay, whatever you're having, I'll have that."

Jensen orders another couple gin and tonics.

::

Two hours later, Jensen is drunk.

"I'm drunk," he tells Jared, who's sitting on the bar stool next to him, their legs pressed up together. Danneel bailed an hour ago, bored with their gossip about work people she doesn't know. "Really drunk."

"Me too," Jared says, smiling that wide dimpled smile that Jensen always wants to kiss.

So he does. He leans over, planting one hand on Jared's thigh for balance, and kisses Jared.

Jared seems confused for a moment, but Jensen is drunk enough not to back off at the hesitation, and then Jared's responding, kissing back with a ferocity that has Jensen's cock fighting to come to attention despite all the alcohol in his system.

"Jesus fuck," Jensen mutters between kisses. "Wanted to do that so long, you have no idea."

Jared just groans, a sound from deep in his throat, and Jensen figures that giving into temptation has gone pretty well so far, so he bows his head enough to lick at the sweat on Jared's neck.

"Oh god, oh god," Jared mutters. Jensen can feel the vibration of his voice through the smooth skin and he sucks at it. "Oh god, Jensen, no, we can't do this."

Jensen looks up at him. "We can't?" he asks, confused. "Why not?"

"You're my boss, Jensen," Jared reminds him.

_Oh, right._

"But I _wanna_ ," he explains. "You're _mine._ "

Jared looks torn. And turned on.

"Okay, we can't in public," he finally amends.

Which is how Jensen finds himself on his knees in the filthy bathroom five minutes later, blowing his administrative assistant.

Jared's dick is not as big as Jensen had imagined, but that's probably because it was a stupid fantasy and this is better anyway because it is _real_ and it's still pretty damn big and awesome and Jensen has it in his mouth.

A number of people have made the observation that Jensen's mouth looks like it was made for cock-sucking, and while it's true that he doesn't really appreciate people telling him that, it's also not exactly an inaccurate observation. Jensen fucking loves giving head.

"Oh my- oh my god," Jared groans. He has his hands planted against the closed bathroom door to hold himself up as Jensen grips the base of Jared's dick and licks at the head before really going for it, sucking it into his mouth, humming happily around it.

Jensen gets lost in his movements, losing track of time. It still seems awfully soon when Jared grabs at his hair with one hand, scrabbling his fingers against Jensen's scalp.

And then he's coming with a moan, hot and bitter into Jensen's mouth. Jensen swallows what he can and lets the rest of it run down his chin and down to his neck.

Jared is fumbling with the button fly of his jeans while Jensen awkwardly tries to clean off his chin with the cheap one-ply toilet paper when Jared clears his throat.

"So, um, thanks," Jared says. He sounds a lot more sober than he did before they ended up in the bathroom. "I...gotta go."

And then, before Jensen can say anything, he's gone, leaving Jensen alone on his knees with a rapidly wilting hard-on.

::

Work is awkward on Monday. Jared is already there when Jensen gets in and even after a couple days, there are marks visible - _Jensen's marks_ \- on Jared's beautiful neck.

Jensen thinks about doing his usual flirting and teasing, but Jared looks like a scared rabbit about to make a break for it at his first smile, so he resists. It takes a serious use of willpower, especially now that Jensen knows what Jared's dick looks and feels like.

Jensen kind of wants to lock Jared up somewhere to be his personal boy toy. Jensen would promise to take really really good care of him, fuck him every day, and let him out whenever the fax machine jammed. Jared is great at fixing that stupid fucking machine.

For the first day, Jensen is a little worried that Jared is too freaked out about what happened and that it killed his crush, but on Tuesday morning, he catches Jared fingering the bruises on his neck with a dreamy expression on his face. When he catches Jared's eye, he smirks - _that's right, I did that to you, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat_ \- and Jared immediately drops his eyes and finds some important filing to do.

By Friday - a whole week since Jensen drunkenly sucked off his admin in a dirty bathroom - they've probably exchanged ten words, tops, all week. If they were mature adults, they would have calmly and rationally discussed what they should do, but apparently they have not reached that point yet, and it's getting kind of bad. Jared can barely look at him without his face turning bright red, and Jensen feels that familiar little flare of jealousy whenever Jared so much as looks at someone else.

This is just fucked up.

Jensen is chatting with Sophia, another of the admins, largely because her cube offers an excellent view of Jared's. Jensen is self-aware enough that he knows what he's doing is creepy but he also doesn't seem to have the will power to knock it off.

Jared is rummaging through some packages that have arrived in the mail and Jensen watches as he pulls what appears to be a stamp and examines it. Jensen has no idea what it is - had completely forgotten even ordering it - until Jared presses down on the accompanying ink pad and stamps Jensen's signature on the back of his left hand.

Something snaps inside of Jensen. For a moment, Sophia's friendly chatter disappears and all Jensen can hear is the blood rushing in his ears. He starts walking forward and it's like he has no control of his body, he has no idea what he's doing, other than that he knows that that's _his_ name on Jared's body, that Jared is _his_ , and he is going to make damned sure everyone else knows it too.

"You like that?" he asks, leaning over into Jared's cube.

"Do I like what?" Jared asks, looking up, confused.

"Having my name on you," Jensen asks.

"I- I-...." Jared stammers.

"Because let me tell you what, Jared," Jensen says in a low voice. He leans over, strokes a finger over his own name on Jared's hand. "I like it. I fucking _love_ it. I kind of want to my mark on you every time I see you."

Jared just stares up at him. Jensen watches his eyes dart over to Sopia's cube. She's gaping at them. Jensen doesn't give a shit.

"You _are_ mine, aren't you? Tell me you are," Jensen says.

"I thought you were drunk," Jared whispers. "I thought you didn't mean it."

"Oh, I meant it," Jensen says.

It's just like his fantasy. Jensen's probably losing his mind, but there is no way he is letting this go. No way he can see Jared here every day and not touch him, not kiss him, not possess and claim him. He reaches out and grabs at the collar of Jared's innocuous navy blue button-up and tugs him up. Jared is taller and probably stronger than Jensen, but he doesn't pull away, just comes along as meek as you please, lets Jensen drag him out of his cube and into Jensen's office.

Which is composed largely of glass. Yeah, like Jensen gives a shit, everyone else can enjoy the show as far as he's concerned. He's about to shove Jared down the desk when Jared, who's flushed and breathing heavily, shakes his head a little.

"Still too public," Jared gets out.

"Damn your resistance to public sex," Jensen groans. "Want them to know that you're _mine_."

Jared laughs. "I think they've figured that out, Jensen."

Jensen concedes that Jared might have a point, so he settles for shoving him up against the four foot section of solid wall before the glass begins. Jensen knows that anyone close enough and at the right angle will still be able to see them, and to prevent Jared from thinking about that - or anything, really - he unzips Jared's pants and shoves his hand into his underwear. Jared leans his head back against the wall, gasping as Jensen wraps his fingers around Jared's dick. It's already mostly hard. Apparently Jared likes being dragged around offices. Good to know.

"God, Jared, I've wanted you forever," Jensen tells him. His voice comes out in a breathy moan. Jared's dick feels fantastic in his hand, like it was made to be there. He doesn't have anything good for lube handy, so he's gentle as he starts moving his hand.

"Really?" Jared sounds so surprised that Jensen stops his hand.

"What, blowing you in the bathroom wasn't a clue?" he asks, incredulous.

Jared looks away, showing Jared his face in profile. He has _incredible_ cheekbones, _damn_.

"You're so gorgeous and smart and confident, I figured you could have anyone you wanted. No way would you want me, I thought...I thought you were just flirting, and I guess I thought the blowjob was just...being drunk."

He's so cute that Jensen leans up and kisses him on that perfect cheekbone. He squeezes the tip of Jared's dick, eliciting a gasp.

"I blew you because I wanted to blow you. Do you even realize how fucking hot you are? God, everyone wants you, Jared. Everyone wants you, but only I get you, right?" He tangles his left hand in Jared's hair, and uses his grip to turn Jared's face back toward him. "Only I get to do this." He leans up and kisses him, fierce and hard, and after a moment Jensen feels Jared's massive hands pulling him close, one of them cradling his own head. His pressure on Jared's dick increases, using the bit of come that's already seeping out to ease the way as he jacks him. Jared gasps, breaking the kiss, but he doesn't pull away.

"Only me, right?" Jensen repeats, watching Jared's eyes. They're green and blue and wide with lust and Jensen wants to see that look a _lot_.

"Yes, yes," Jared finally gets out. "God, only you."

"Good," Jensen says. He leans in and kisses at Jared's neck, his hand still moving. "And Jared, I promise to take _such_ good care of you."

Jared whimpers in response, bucking his hips into Jensen's hands as his motions speed up.

"I'm gonna take the best care of you, Jared. I'm gonna blow you every chance I get. I'm going to fuck you so often you're always going to feel me, you'll never be able to forget that you're mine."

"Couldn't forget anyway." Jared's words are slurred, his eyes glassy and unfocused, his breathing heavy. He's coming apart and it's a freaking beautiful sight. Jensen leans forward and whispers into his ears:

"Damn right you couldn't."

That's it - Jared shudders and then he's coming all over Jensen's hand and his own underwear.

"So good, so beautiful," Jensen murmurs into Jared's neck, which is shining with sweat. Jensen licks at it. Jared groans and opens his eyes.

"Your turn," he says in a gravelly voice, twisting around to shove Jensen against the wall.

It's pretty hot. Jensen loves being in charge, _obviously_ , but being manhandled by someone as large and strong as Jared, okay, yeah, he can handle that. Especially when Jared sinks to his knees and with fumbling fingers undoes Jensen's gray wool slacks. If Jensen hadn't already been blindingly hard before, he sure as fuck is now.

Jensen has no idea what Jared is going to do, exactly, but he's not expecting what does happen, which is that Jared just opens his mouth and goes to fucking town - none of the hesitance and shyness that Jensen has come to associate with Jared. God, it's ridiculously hot, and he lets out a moan loud enough to be heard on the next floor, forget outside the office. Jared's hot mouth feels amazing on Jensen's dick, and his knees shake at the force of the sudden pleasure.

Well, everyone else can just be jealous that they aren't getting the goddamn blowjob of a lifetime. Jensen scrabbles at the smooth walls of the office for purchase, which isn't helped by the mess of come all over his right hand.

"Oh shit, Jared," Jensen mumbles. "Fucking _shit_ , should have had you on your knees for me months ago."

Jared hums in response. Jensen may imagining things, but Jared's humming sounds awfully satisfied. Jensen's feeling pretty good himself, and when he feels his eyelids start to flutter involuntarily, he knows he's closed.

"Jared, Jared," Jensen gets out. Then words fail him and he's reduced to grabbing at Jared's hair. And then there's a shock of pleasure coming up along his spine, and down to his toes, and maybe if Jensen gave a shit he would bite his lip to keep quiet, but he doesn't, so he lets out a wordless shout as he comes, before letting his head thunk back against the wall.

It's a moment before he's able to talk again. Jared is still at his feet, looking up at him, looking, well, incredibly fucking sexy. Jensen grabs his arm and pulls him up, wraps his arms around Jared's narrow waist.

"You want to take an early day?" he asks. "It's your turn to buy drinks."

Jared grabs Jensen's collar and tugs him close. Jensen eye catches on his name, still inked on Jared's hand, and he smiles.

"How about you get started in on making good on those promises?" Jared teases.

"On second thought, I have drinks at home," Jensen says. "Let's get out of here."


End file.
